Código:Cinderela
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um relacionamento tem lá suas regras implícitas e explícitas. Algumas são meio... Estranhas. Saga e Shura, yaoi leve, Concurso Queen of Hearts 2009 do FFSol e UMDB. Tema: Meia-noite. E a quem ainda duvida, eu sou absurdamente maníaca...


**Código: Cinderela**

(By ShiryuForever94)

Fanfiction feita para o **"Concurso Queen of Hearts 2009".**

**Tema: Meia-Noite**

**Shortfic  
**

Personagens: Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio

Gênero Yaoi

Eles tinham um acordo muito simples.

Não exigiam lá demais um do outro, apenas que dormiam sempre juntos, não importava o que acontecesse. Se bem que, quando tinham missões separados, aí sim eles não dormiam juntos.

Não era muito comum, porém também não era raro que ficassem semanas separados.

Mas quando estavam ambos juntos, ah, não era muito difícil ver um ou outro correndo escadaria acima ou abaixo para estar com o outro no prazo estipulado.

Expliquemos um pouco.

Desde que começaram a namorar que Saga e Shura haviam estipulado algumas regras para que o relacionamento pudesse prosperar.

Saga prometera não usar seu charme absurdo quando Shura estivesse viajando.

Shura prometera não ter uma crise de mutismo quando estivesse muito zangado.

Saga jurara que não mais iria se envolver em brigas incríveis por conta do seu gênio muito forte e seu jeito de falar mais que sua boca.

Shura só faltara se ajoelhar para prometer que não ia cortar em milhões de fatias algum engraçadinho que paquerasse seu monumento grego particular.

Mas o principal, sem que nenhum dos dois reclamasse sobre o assunto, era que se estivessem longe um do outro, não estivessem em missões e nem atendendo a algum pedido da deusa, obedeceriam ao que apelidaram de Código Cinderela.

Nome esquisito para algo entre dois homens, mas enfim...

- "Shura? Faltam dez minutos! Eu estou subindo!" Um arfante Saga de Gêmeos atirava roupas, sapatos, camisa e tudo o mais pelas escadas da casa de Capricórnio. Ele era normalmente organizado e não fazia toda aquela bagunça, mas tinha que tomar banho e se enfiar na cama até a hora exata ou levaria a punição da bruxa!

Se bem que era a punição do bruxo... Talvez do feiticeiro.

- "Shura, você não acha que andamos lendo muito Harry Potter não? Punição do bruxo é algo muito estranho!"

- "Saga, se não estiver no seu lugar na hora certa, já sabe..."

E o geminiano realmente sabia. Já levara a punição uma única vez e não gostara de jeito algum.

- "Ah, já estou em casa, só vou tomar banho, deixe de ser ranzinza ao menos uma única vez!"

- "Eu não sou ranzinza!" Shura cruzou os braços no peito desnudo e levantou da cama, andando pelo quarto. - "Então? Tomará banho em dois ou três minutos?"

- "Tudo isso é saudade de mim? Eu tomarei banho depressa, pode deixar, cabritão!"

- "É a mãe!" Shura falou um tanto irritado mas depois riu. Cabritão? Só mesmo aquele grego metido poderia ter inventado algo assim. Se bem que ele o apelidara de scotch-brite, dupla face, então estavam quites. Olhou no relógio e marcou o tempo.

No banheiro, Saga tomou um banho bem rápido, apenas para refrescar um tanto e depois saiu com a toalha preta enrolada no corpo mais que perfeito. - "Pronto meu senhor e dono! Eis-me aqui pronto para dormir!"

- "Dormir? Quem foi que disse que eu quero dormir?"

- "Mas é quase meia-noite! Temos que dormir até meia-noite!"

- "Quem foi que disse? Ficou doido? Somos homens feitos!"

- "E o código Cinderela?"

- "Ele diz que temos que estar na cama até meia-noite, não que temos que dormir... Por falar nisso... " O relógio do corredor começou a bater as doze horas. - "Saga, deite, senão terá que aguentar a punição do bruxo!"

- "Ei, nem pensar! Gelo na cueca de novo não! Nem me venha com essa..." O geminiano se atirou na cama junto com Shura e cobriu-se com o lençol confortavelmente. - "Pronto, estou na cama."

- "Ótimo!" Um olhar malicioso e Shura apagou todas as luzes.

- "Boa noite, Shura."

- "Boa noite, Saga."

Um pequeno silêncio e...

- "Shura, que diabos acha que está fazendo?"

- "Hum? Procurando o sapatinho para colocar o pé da Cinderela nele..."

- "Shura, aí não tem nenhum "sapatinho" Ficou doido?"

- "Eu sei que não..."

- "Então o que..."

- "Acontece que o que eu tenho na mão também não é nenhum pezinho de princesa..."

- "SHURAAAA!"

* * *

Nota da autora: Eu já mencionei que funciono por surtos? Pois agora vocês podem ter certeza de que eu sou absurdamente bipolar. Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews, pois comédia não é nem de longe meu forte e essa fanfic foi... Algo... (sai correndo)


End file.
